


Late nights and coffee mornings

by oh_heccity



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I haven't decided if it's gonna be a lot or nah, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Texting, soft and short alexander hamilton, there is a lot of bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_heccity/pseuds/oh_heccity
Summary: howyousayit: why are small people always so angry???doodlesandturtles: cause we're near hell.orA college au of your favourite gays. I'm so sorry ahead of time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on ao3 and none the less in the Hamilton fandom! 
> 
> It's just me trying to write cause I love college au's and groupchat au's
> 
> howyousayit - Lafayette  
> tailor - Hercules  
> doodlesandturtles - John  
> elbows - Thomas  
> shortandsick - James

howyousayit: why are short people always so mean to me???

howyousayit: I do not deserve to be ruined like that in my good christen groupchat

doodlesandturtles: it's cause we're closer to hell

tailor: what happened laf?

howyousayit: john ate all the coca puffs

doodlesandturtles: :// I don't really regret anything

tailor: john please go apologize, I'll get more cereal later at the store.

howyousayit: mother herc comes to the rescue.

doodlesandturtles: OH SHITajfkajfakj f WHY MUST I BE GAY

howyousayit: gay panic again???

howyousayit: who was it this time?

doodlesandturtles: SO I WAS JUST WALKING TO THE CAFE CAUSE I NEEDED COFFEE AND THERE WAS SUCH A SMALL AND BEAUTIFUL MAN WALKING MY WAY AND HE WAS SO BEAUTIFUL????? HE HAD PRETTY GLASSES THAT SEEMED TO BE TOO BIG FOR HIS FACE BUT HE MADE IT WORK??? HE ALSO HAD REALLY PRETTY HAIR THAT WAS PINNED UP SO THAT IT WAS A MESSY BUN AND HE WAS SO BEAUTIFUL, DID I MENTION THAT HE WAS BEAUTIFUL??

howyousayit: I don't want to be alone while you have your gay panic so i'm adding a friend who will probably add his friend. hope yall don't mind.

 **howyousayit** added  **elbows** to the chat

elbows: ,,,

 **elbows** added  **shortandsick** to the chat

 

elbows: so why are we here?

shortandsick: thomas you were the one who added me though

elbows: well if i was going to be here alone, i don't want to be alone

howyousayit: john is having a gay panic over some guy that he saw

shortandsick: SPEAKING OF SOME GUY

elbows: james please no

tailor: do tell james

doodlesandturtles: do it james, if jefferson doesn't want you to do the thing, you must do the thing

shortandsick: ANYWAY, so we were in class and as usual thomas was sprouting some shit that everyone visibally did not agree with but no one said anything.

shortandsick: ENTER THIS SHORTSTACK, he was probably 5'7 so a few inches shorter than johnny boy here.

tailor: wow that's really short,,,

doodlesandturtles: hey! >:(((

howyousayit: please go on james

elbows: please do not go on james

shortandsick: fuck you thomas.

shortandsick: anway, so this short man just bursts into our class (idk if he was even in that class atm) but he just starts going against thomas' arguments and everyone is dead fucking silent, even thomas loud mouth jefferson here.

elbows: i did not come here to be dragged. what fake friends.

howyousayit: please tell me you got a video or at least a picture of this small hero man

tailor: I thought that I was the hero :(((

doodlesandturtles: hush you beanbag, let james speak.

shortandsick: of course i got a picture of him, i even got his number after thanking him for shutting thomas up.

shortandsick: tinyhero.jpg

shortandsick: i also found that his name is Alexander Hamilton

doodlesandturtles: ASDFGHJKL THAT:SF HIM

elbows: ????

howyousayit: wait really??? 

elbows: i am still confused, please explain someone of the og chat

tailor: so john had a gay panic cause of a guy who he claims that he's really pretty and I think that's him

elbows: oh, ew

howyousayit: AWWW, he's so small!!! 

howyousayit: james, i must have his number as well,

shortandsick: sure thing man. just don't scare him off cause I quite like him.

doodlesandturtles: I CALL DIBS

tailor: john you can't call dibs on humans,,,

doodlesandturtles: too late bitch, i already did

elbows: what do you mean you like him james?!?!?!!?

shortandsick: i meant what i said, he's really nice

shortandsick: so you can suck it

howyousayit: ha, gay

elbows: you are dating herc

howyousayit: ha, gay

doodlesandturtles: i hate this family >:(((


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still the same users as last chapter!

shortandsick: Thomas, i'm going to go meet up with a friend, don't burn down the dorm while i'm gone.

elbows: I promise that I won't burn down the dorm but I will most definitely make macandcheese

shortandsick: no more macandcheese please, we had to eat that shit for a week straight after you made a lot of it

elbows: how dare you call machandcheese 'shit' it is gods work unlike you half eaten cheese-stick

tailor: wow Thomas, really bringing out the sick roasts there

elbows: suck my ass herc

doodlesandturtles: thomas do you even have an ass ???

shotandsick: oh my god lauerns 

elbows: for your INFORMATION I DO! 

elbows: and i will send a fucking amazing picture of my lushious ass to this very groupchat to prove you wrong!

howyousayit: no one wants to see your pancake ass

tailor: thomas is just a peice of cardboard

doodlesandturtles: explain

tailor: flat and boring yet kinda usefully but only for one thing

howyousait: what is that one thing dear herc?

tailor: well dear lafayette, that is fuel for fire

tailor: cause we are fucking roasting thomas

doodlesandturtles: i'm fucking crying?!???

elbows: i hate you all

howyousayit: the feeling is mutual

shortandsick: i'm fucking laughing and i just started coughing holy shit i might die beause of thomas' flat ass

elbows: excuse you, my ass is a great reason to die

shortandsick: i was still coughing and alexander just looks at me like he's worried

howyousayit: mon petit lion????

doodlesandturtles: you're with alex?!?!!?!? 

doodlesandturtles: why didn't you invite me??

shortandsick: ://

shortandsick: perish

tailor: ya'll we should have a movie night soon

howyousayit: herc, i love you but never say 'ya'll' again

howyousayit: but yes we should just have a movie night and, how you say it, chill out

doodlesandturtles: laf you've been in america years now, you should know our lingo

doodlesandturtles: WE CAN INVITE ALEX

doodlesandturtles: THAT MEANS WE CAN MEET HIM!!!!

tailor: i'm not oppsed to meeting him, from what james tells us he's really nice

shortandsick: yea that /might/ be a problem,,,

howyousayit: what happened?

shortandsick: i lost him,,,

elbows: thank god, now i'll never have to hear him speak again.

elbows: today is a blessed day,

elbows: alex is gone, hopefully dead and i get to have macandcheese

tailor: how did you lose him???

shortandsick: so we were going to get lunch after talking for a while

shortandsick: and it just happened to be that there was a lot of people, a lot of tall people at that

shortandsick: and i think alex has really bad anxiety or something cause he clung really close to me.

shortandsick: i didn't mind but i must of walked to fast for alex to keep up for me or he just got shoved and lost sight of me

shortandsick: long story short i lost him

tailor: wow james, i thought better

tailor: i must of thought wrong

shortandsick: i'm so sorry mother

howyousayit: where even are you two?

shortandsick: the stripmall near campus

howyousayit: oh hey!!!! i'm here with herc

tailor: can confirm

doodlesandturtles: i had a chance to meet alex and you did invite me?!?!!

doodlesandturtles: i hate this family :,(((

howyousayit: suck it

tailor: we tried to invite you but you didn't want to come

tailor: and i quote 'fuck you, i'm not going outside'

howyousayit: hey herc while we are here we can help look for alex!

elbows: you have been stopped

howyousayit: don't quote vines to me

howyousayit: vine has been dead for three years

howyousayit: stop quoting them

doodlesandturtles: blocked

doodlesandturtles: here for a good time but not a long time

shortandsick: ^^^ my senior quote

howyousayit: i think i found alex!!!

elbows: horay,,,

elbows: how long to you go to jail for murder,,,?

shortandsick: wait you found him?!?!

shortandsick: oh thank god

tailor: tolcatandsmolcat.jpg

elbows: why is laf holding up the demon like he was a cat

doodlesandturtles: longalex.jpg

tailor: did you really just photoshop alex's face onto the long cat meme

doodlesandturtles: yes i did

doodlesandturtles: you better respect it cause it took two minutes that i shall cherish forever

doodlesandturtles: so suck it

tailor: while laf isn't on his phone now i would like to say that alex almost punched him in the face cause he looked like and i quote 'jeffershithead'

doodlesandturtles: W H E E Z E

shortandsick: oh my god, that's fucking amazing

shortandsick: thomas you're no longer my best friend

shortandsick: alex is

doodlesandturtles: top 10 anime betrayals

elbows: blease no

shortandsick: too bad you fucker

howyousayit: ALEX IS SO FUCKING AMAZING!!!!!!

doodlesandturtles: I ALREADY CALLED DIBS

tailor: you can't call dibs on people

doodlesandturtles: too late bitch

doodlesandturtles: I already did

howyousayit: I wasn't going to call dibs on him you thirsty ho

doodlesandturtles: @ me next time

howyousayit: I want to adopt him

tailor: no

doodlesandturtles: yes

howyousayit: yo herc, we should recreate when james and alex found each other, i'll be petit lion

herc: "oh my god alex, i'm so glad that they found you."

howyousayit: mon petit lion just nods while james hugs him though he doesn't hug back,,,

howyousayit: sus

howyousayit: anway

tailor: justguysbeingdudes.jpg

doodlesandturtles: blessed image

elbows: cursed image

elbows: i'm going to force james to take a bleach bath, i must get rid of anything Hamilton anywhere near my dorm

howyousayit: i fucking told james what you said and alex cause FREINDSHIP and is2g alex said, 'succ the forbidden juice'

doodlesandturtles: ALEX NO

tailor: anyway, going along with the reunion of james and alex

tailor: "are you mad at me??"

howyousayit: "no, just don't let jeffershithead's look alike pick me up again."

doodlesandturtles: W H E E Z E

tailor: anyway! we should get off our phones now and actually talk to james and alex while we're here!

tailor: ttyl!!

elbows: oh thank god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also really upset that my last chapter (by the way, thanks for all the nice words! It really made my day while reading them after I got home) was only 602 words. I know that I can do better than that (most of my other stories are like thousands of words per chapter) so I kinda made it my word to at least get a thousand word chapter every week.  
> I'm also v excited cause it's my birthday tomorrow but it's not that important  
> Please leave a kudos or a comment cause it would really motivate me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special someone shows up ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Also there is A LOT of swearing so there's that

shortandsick: hey alex I know that we mentioned it at lunch where you met laf and herc, but are you up for a movie with all of us?

smolmanham: are you sure tho???

smolmanham: i thought you were just saying that so that you didn't seem rude

smolmanham: cause i can understand if you doin't want me there

shortandsick: alex, everyone has been v excite to have a movie nigth with you

smolhamman: but i don't want anyone to be mad at me,,,

shortandsick: why would anyone be mad at you alex?

smolhamman: idk, i mean, jefferson is probs going to be there and i don't really me but i don't think he'll want me there

shortandsick: too bad, i don't care what jefferson says, no one else will mind

shortanddsick: i can see that you're typing alex and i know that your probably writing something that brings yourself down

shortandsick: so stop

smolhamman: but jamesssssss

shortandsick: no buts alex

shortandsick: i'm going to come get you so where are you 

smolhamman: the cafe where we had lunch

shortandsick: gotchu, i'll be there in a few minutes

xXx

tailor: so gays, what we we watching for movie night?

doodlesandturtles: I'LL MAKE THE POPCORN

elbows: i guess i'll go get candy, what do you worms want

howyousayit: chocolate!!

tailor: smarties please and thank

doodlesandturtles: sour patch kids you half eaten cheese stick

elbows: never mind, not getting candy for john

doodlesandturtles: :(((((

elbows: james what do you want?

howyousayit: where are you even???

shortandsick: i'll have star bursts

shortandsick: and i'm getting alex cause laf, herc and i invited him to movie night.

doodlesandturtles: !!!!

howyousayit: MON PETIT LION

tailor: i'm so fucking ready

tailor: he was so fucking amazing when i met him

tailor: he looks like he gives great hugs

tailor: and even greater cuddles

shortandsick: as someone who has had an alex hug it was fucking amazing

elbows: thanks for reminding me that you still gotta take that bleach bath

elbows: also, i'm not getting any candy for alex he doesn't deserve it

shortandsick: ah yes the sweet release of death

doodlesandturtles: don't be a dick Thomas

howyousayit: john is correct

doodlesandturtles: of course i am correct

howyousayit: don't gloat john

howyousayit: ANYWAY

howyousayit: just get alex some candy Thomas, it's his first time actually hanging out with use and he's probably really nervous 

shortandsick: can confirm

shortandsick: alex is v nervous to hang out and watch a movie

elbows: fine,,,,

elbows: you're with him atm right?

shortandsick: ye, i just asked him what kind of candy what he wants and he said he didn't want anything

shortandsick: get him gummy worms just in case if he's lying

elbows: gotchu, as herc as for your question from before, i want a Disney marathon

howyousayit: ^^^^

tailor: ^^^

doodlesandturtles: ^^^

shortandsick: i could go for Disney movies

shortandsick: i asked alex what he wanted to watch and he just shrugged and said that he's cool with anything

doodlesandturtles: WOOOO DISNEY

tailor: is there any preferred order???

howyousayit: nah

doodlesandturtles: oldest from newest

tailor: kk

tailor: see y'all when you get here

elbows: got it, i'm also grabbing hot chocolate while i'm here

shortandsick: i'm going to start driving so don't spam my phone you beanbags

doodlesandturtles: we are so going to spam your phone while youre driving

shortandsick: >://

shortandsick: don't be a Thomas john

shortandsick: in other words, don't be a dick

elbows: hey!!!

xXx

howyousayit: this is a psa, but i fucking love alex

howyousayit: like he could stab me in the knee caps and i'll be okay with that

elbows: cause that's all he can reach

doodlesandturtles: >:000

doodlesandturtles: don't be shortist

tailor: ???? 

doodlesandturtles: rude to short people

tailor: anyway, are we not going to mention how nervous alex looked when he first came in to our dorm???

howyousayit: i noticed that too

howyousayit: i also noticed how he wore very big sweatshirts like he did when i first met him

shortandsick: so the story is that he was really worried that no one would really wanted him here cause he thought he was interrupting something special between us five

shortandsick: i mean he is sitting in the arm chair by himself

shortandsick: but i will admit that he does look like he's enjoying the movies

howyousayit: youre not wrong

howyousayit: aaaaa i just wanna cuddle with him

elbows: ew you sound like john atm

doodlesandturtles: don't be a dick 

shortandsick: fuck it, i'm going to sit next to him

tailor: do you think alex is cold???

tailor: he hasn't really taken off his sweatshirt at all ever since he came over

elbows: i think he'll be fine, with the sweater that he has on and with james fucking cuddling him i think he'll be fine

doodlesandturtles: aw i want alex cuddles

howyousayit: thirsty hoe

doodlesandturtles: @ me next time you French bread fucker

tailor: i would also like to bring up that when alex was talking to john he was just !!!!

tailor: and john would !!! back and alex would just !!!!!!

doodlesandturtles: his eyes got so big and wide like he had stars in them and i'm so gay!!!!

howyousayit: i like how he knows French!

howyousayit: it's like he's a natural speaker!!!

elbows: you know that i speak French too

howyousayit: well yea, but i already had convos with you in French so youre boring and irrelevant

shortandsick: W H E E Z E

shortandsick: these past few days we've just been roasting tjeff and i fucking love it???

tailor: it's what he deserves

elbows: stop quoting memes on me

doodlesandturtles: no you practically ask for it

elbows: how????

doodlesandturtles: you wear that ugly shade of purple

elbows: magenta???

doodlesandturtles: yea that, i hate that color

elbows: now i'm just going to wear it to spite you

doodlesandturtles: >:0

doodlesandturtles: don't be a dick

tailor: justguysbeingdudes.jpg

doodlesandturtles: !!!!!

doodlesandturtles: i'm so gay???

howyousayit: don't be a dick james and flaunt off that you get to have cuddles with mon petit lion

elbows: BLEACH BATH TIME

shortandsick: Thomas wtf,,,,

shortandsick: and laf, suck it

shortandsick: alex cuddles are the best cuddles

howyousayit: >:,0

howyousayit: don't be, how you say it, a dick

shortandsick: :///

xXx

smolhamman: should i go,,,?

shortandsick: !!!!

shortandsick: what no!!!

shortandsick: it's already really late, like, what if something could happen for you

shortandsick: then everyone will hate me and ill be forced to eat thomas' macandcheese

smolhamman: ew, macandcheese

shortandsick: exactly

smolhamman: sorry for bringing this up, I'm just being really stupid

shortandsick: !!!!

shortandsick: it's okay alex! 

smolhamman: also, thanks for sitting with me, i was getting cold

shortandsick: you are fucking amazing alex

smolhamman: !!!!

smolhamman: you are too

xXx

shortandsick: asleepyboi.jpg

doodlesandturtles: IM SO GAY!!!!!

tailor: one day i will get those alex cuddles 

tailor: if SOMEONE didn't hog him

shortandsick: sorry not sorry

howyousayit: Thomas,,,,???

elbows: what do you want you baguette fucker

howyousayit: /gasp/

howyousayit: dick slit

howyousayit: anyway, i saw you blushing when james sent that photo

howyousayit: blushingschoolgirl.jpg

tailor: /gasp/

tailor: Thomas, do you /like/ alex????

elbows: why would i,

elbows: he's a loud mouth mother fucker

shortandsick: Thomas,,, don't be mean

shortandsick: alex was really worried that you wouldn't like him, he even messaged me if that he should go

doodlesandturtles: :0000

doodlesandturtles: ive decided it that I'm now going to join you on the chair for cuddles so make room

shortandsick: hold up, let me ask alex if hes okay with that

tailor: CONSENT IS KEYYYYYY

shortandsick: alex says hes okay with another person to cuddle with

doodlesandturtles: !!!!

doodlesandturtles: I'm always a slut for cuddles

howyousayit: youre a slut in general

doodlesandturtles: tru

shortandsick: also, alex is really tired so try to not move around to much

doodlesandturtles: gotchu james

doodlesandturtles: I'm so ready for alex cuddles

tailor: threegays.jpg

elbows: we can all see whats going on herc, no need to take a photo

tailor: i know i just wanted this memory to last forever

tailor: so yes, no ass Thomas, there is a need to take a photo

elbows: >:///

howyousayit: i really want alex cuddles as well but there is not enough room on the small ass chair 

howyousayit: :((((

shortandsick: i mean we could move alex to the couch

doodlesandturtles: but its like the law of cats

howyousayit: ???

tailor: laf its not true, there is no law of cats

tailor: john just thinks that you shouldn't move a sleeping cat cause they are asleep

howyousayit: are you implying that alex is a cat

doodlesandturtles: yes,

shortandsick: explain

doodlesandturtles: soft, smol, and if you make any loud noises he will be shook

howyousayit: tru, i can see that

elbows: i mean he can also probably kill someone before walking over to them before just sitting on them

tailor: also tru

shortandsick: i sneezed while we were hanging out and he just /shook/

elbows: alex is a cat confirmed

doodlesandturtles: nya.jpg

howyousayit: how did you have that done so quickly????

doodlesandturtles: i may or may not had have this on my phone since he got here

tailor: john,,,, are you a furry?

doodlesandturtles: no

doodlesandturtles: you can just stop

elbows: then how did you have that so fast

doodlesandturtles: as soon as alex came into our dorm and clung close to james i just knew, this man is like a cat

howyousayit: so are you implying that alex is a furry

howyousayit: or at least a therian

shortandsick: how and why the fuck do you know what a therian is????

howyousayit: how do you know?????

shortandsick: i asked you first

howyousayit: herc sent me a video

tailor: i did do that

howyousayit: so how do you know???

shortandsick: Thomas sent me a video as well

doodlesandturtles: so how do you two know what it is

tailor: Thomas

elbows: there is a thing called youtube and a time called 3 am

doodlesandturtles: understandable, good day

shortandsick: herests.jpg

howyousayit: MON PETIT LION

howyousayit: MY SON

shortandsick: i want to be the god father

howyousayit: i gotchu james

shortandsick: :DDDD

elbows: I'm putting my phone down now, to much sappiness 

tailor: should i turn down the tv in case alex wakes up???

doodlesandturtles: i think hell be okay, he it looks like hes out cold

doodlesandturtles: IM SO GAY

howyousayit: oh really?!?!? i support you completely

doodlesandturtles: don't be a dick

tailor: what made you come to this???

doodlesandturtles: well alex is sleeping right, and he just snuggles CLOSER TO ME

howyousayit: lucky >:(((

tailor: so nothing new

doodlesandturtles: I LOVE HIM!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, they really motivate me!


	4. Chapter 4

doodlesandturtles: where did alex go? :(((

shortandsick: no clue, he left before we all woke up

elbows: no really???

elbows: I would of never guessed that he was gone with the alex not being in the dorm

howyousayit: he left?????

howyousayit: I no longer have a reason to live now

howyousayit: good bye cruel world

tailor: the evil has been killed, we can live freely now

doodlesandturtles: HOORAH 

elbows: with laf being dead, there is other good news!!!

shortandsick: ???? 

elbows: someone made fresh coffee or at least bought it with bagels :DDDD

tailor: never use that face again

doodlesandturtles: a face of a dead man

shortandsick: hezyooms.jpg

tailor: I have never seen laf run so fast at the mention of coffee

doodlesandturtles: I have never seen laf run period

howyousayit: that's cause you don't join us on our morning runs

doodlesandturtles: ew running and ew outside

howyousayit: my point stands

shortandsick: do any of you know who and where the coffee is from????

howyousayit: looking at the fuckingn label, it says its from a coffee shop down the road

tailor: fuckingn

elbows: fuckingn

shortandsick: fuckingn

doodlesandturtles: fuckingn

howyousayit: I did not wake up to perfectly good coffee to be roasted like this

elbows: karma's a bitch

elbows: its your turn to be roasted after my days of being roasted by you four

doodlesandturtles: I don't really regret anything tbh

tailor: ^

shortandsick: supposedly this coffee is from alex

elbows: never mind I don't want it

elbows: its been tainted

howyousayit: I'LL TAKE IT

howyousayit: fuck yea, free coffee

doodlesandturtles: >:((((

doodlesandturtles: sharing is caring bitch

howyousayit: and I don't care so more for me

doodlesandturtles: :0000

doodlesandturtles: and after all ive done for you, this is how I'm treated

tailor: rip

howyousayit: wait james how did you know alex gave us the caffee and bagels

howyousayit: what kind are they even???

shortandsick: well we have three blueberries with cream cheese and the rest are plain ones

doodlesasndturtles: I CALL THE BLUEBERRIES

tailor: john you gave to share cause I want one too

doodlesandturtles: :((( 

doodlesandturtles: fine mom

elbows: did herc just adopt the mom role of this groupchat

tailor: one of us had to

tailor: and though all of y'all are animals, I can do this

howyousayit: y'all

tailor: shut up I will expose you

howyousayit: /do it/

howyousayit: /pull the trigger/

elbows: laf no

doodlesandturtles: because I am really gay, I hope you are ready for our now daily spam of soft photos of alex

howyousayit: do it, show soft petit lion

doodlesandturtles: excite.jpg

doodlesandturtles: smolboi.jpg

doodlesandturtles: sleepyboi.jpg

doodlesadturtles: letthesmolmanrest.jpg

doodlesandturtles: HAVEYOUEVERSEENAMANSOBEAUTIFUL.jpg

doodleandturtles: sunnyboi.jpg

doodlesandturtles: thanks for coming to my TEDtalk

tailor: laf are you crying?????????

howyousayit: yea, I jus t love my afson

elbows: as fuck son

howyousayit: yea

shortandsick: smilingboi.jpg

howyousayit: !!!!!!

doodlesandturtles: when did you take this???

shortandsick: yesterday when I met up with alex to go pick him up

shortandsick: but wait, there's more

elbows: why are you doing this to me

elbows: stop quoting vines on me

tailor: >://

shortandsick: hesparkles.jpg

tailor: are you implying that alex is a vampire

shortandsick: maybe,,,,

howyousayit: explain please

shortandsick: I mean, he's pale enough to be a vampire (maybe he doesn't get enough sleep???)

shortandsick: exhibit a on reasons why I think alex doesn't get enough sleep: 

shorthandsick: herests.jpg

shortandsick: he has /major bags/ 

howyousayit: mon petit lion, that's not good for you

shortandsick: exhibit b: alex was wearing highlighter

shortandsick: heshimmers.jpg

howyousayit: !!!!!

howyousayit: I must learn

tailor: laf your makeip is already fucking amazing

doodlesandturtles: ^

howyousayit: youre right

shortandsick: exhibit c: alex /might/ live forever

doodlesandturtles: if you ever get sad, you must remember that you lived at the same time as alex

elbows: that's just another reason to be sad :///

tailor: why are you being such a dick to alex???

elbows: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

elbows: cause fuck you that's why

shortandsick: you know he was really worried if he should even come and even asked me if he should of left

shortandsick: of course I told him no cause if I said that he could go I would be forced to eat thomass' macandcheese

tailor: thomass

shortandsick: I meant what I said

tailor: youre right tho

shortandsick: I know

doodlesandturtles: james, thanks for not letting him leave cause I got alex cuddles

tailor: one day I will get alex cuddles

tailor: /one day/

howyousayit: I WANT ALEX CUDDLES TOO

tailor: you atleast got to carry him

howyousayit: tru

elbows: well james and I should get going cause it's time for his bleach bath

howyousayit: as alex once said, 'succ the forbidden juice'

shortandsick: ah yes, the sweet release of death

elbows: but in all honesty I have class and I don't have my key

shortandsick: again,,,?

elbows: again,,,

shortandsick: alright, thanks for having us over guys but we gotta get goinging

howyousayit: bye!!!

tailor: see you guys soon!

doodlesandturtles: good bye my fellow alex cuddler

tailor: don't flaunt it off

shortandsick: perish

doodlesandturtles: too bad, if I get alex cuddles I must shot it to the world

howyousayit: I will too if some people didn't flaunt it off

shortandsick: ://

shortandsick: one day laf

howyousayit: /one day/

xXx

elbows: time to go to the store

shortandsick: I ONLY SNEEZED ONCE

elbows: a sign that you are going to be sick

elbows: now what kind of medicine do you want

shortandsick: I'm not sick tho

elbows: youre getting cherry

shortandsick: ew

shortandsick: youre just wasting your money cause I'm not FUCKING SICK

elbows: seems fake but okay

tailor: I am going to fight to keep the mom title of the groupchat

howyousayit: herc is the rightful wine mom

howyousayit: Thomas is the vodka aunt

doodlesandturtles: actually Thomas is the whisky uncle who never goes to family get togethers or holidays

elbows: I feel so attacked right now

shortandsick: I'm the margarita cousin

doolesandturtles: I'm the bourbon cousin

doodlesandturtles: and laf is the vodka aunt

tailor: did we really find out what kind of alcohol family members we are???? 

shortandsick: yes we did and herc you better live up to your wine mom title

tailor: I wont let you down

shortandsick: good

howyousayit: what would alex be then???

elbows: he would be the irish coffee uncle

howyousayit: explain please

elbows: have you seen him in class?????

howyousayit: I only have French class with him and that's in the night

shortandsick: why is a native French speaker taking french

howyousayit: an easy A

tailor: point taken

howyousayit: I think alex took French for an easy A too

shortandsick: he's taking german and latin too

doodlesandturtles: !!!!

howyousayit: my son???

howyousayit: Mon petit lion is so smart!!!! :,)

shortandsick: which brings me back to the reason why he has dark bags under his eyes

tailor: what does alex do in class???

shortandsick: oh god this

doodlesandturtles: should I be worried for him???

shortandsick: kinda

howyousayit: ????

elbows: so our classes are in the morning like really early 

elbows: so alex comes waltzing in with a big canister of coffee and at least two cans of red-bull maybe there is more in the bag that he carries around, 

elbows: I have yet to find out that much

elbows: so he sits down in his usual spot and just pours the red-bull into his coffee 

elbows: all while he says 'this might kill me but fuck it'

howyousayit: MON PETIT LION NON

doodlesandturtles: that's such a mood tho

shortandsick: he finishes that thing in fucking 23 minutes before pulling out /another/ coffee and pours /more/ red-bull into it

tailor: ALEX NO

elbows: HE DRINKS MORE?!?!?!

elbows: HE IS GOING TO FUCKING DIE

shortandsick: I think that's the point

doodlesandturtles: NO

tailor: I REFUSE TO LET ALEX DIE BEFORE I GET CUDDLES FROM HIM

howyousayit: ^^^

elbows: KASKFJDKFJDKF

shortandsick: ???

howyousayit: whats up French lover

tailor: laf youre french

howyousayit: shhhh

elbows: guess who I just saw at the store

shortandsick: reynolds 

howyousayit: Charles lee

tailor: your teacher

doodlesandturtles: your dad

elbows: all horrible people (besides washingdaddy)

elbows: but no

shortandsick: WHY DID YOU CALL OUR LAW TEACHER, MR.WASHINGTON WASHINGDADDY?????

elbows: he has that sugar daddy aura and a father figure aura 

shortandsick: father figure aura sure but sugar daddy aura is wrong

elbows: seems fake but okay

doodlesandturtles: StOp QuOtInG vInEs On Me

elbows: >:UUU

tailor: do did you see thomass??

elbows: /alex/

howyousayit: MON PETIT LION

doodlesandturtles: !!!! 

doodlesandturtles: its a great day for /two/ two reasons

doodlesandturtles: 1) I know that alex is still alive

elbows: sadly

shortandsick: surprised that hes not dead from drinking all that coffee

doodlesandturtles: 2) its mother fucking snowing!!!

howyousayit: you know what that means

tailor: sweaters

howyousayit: no but close

doodlesandturtles: mother fucking /snowball fights/

howyousayit: correct!!!!!

doodlesandturtles: !!!!!

doodlesandturtles: lets go!!!

tailor: put on warm clothes! 

tailor: john that means not to wear shorts

doodlesandturtles: okay /mom/

shortandsick: I'm with herc, winter means sweaters and when it snows it means /double/ the sweaters

tailor: ^^

elbows: usually I'm with laf

howyousayit: of course you are, I'm fucking great

elbows: ANYWAY

elbows: because jemmy gets so sick all they time

elbows: I'm the one who has to take care of him

shortandsick: I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself

elbows: seems fake but okay

doodlesandturtles: sToP qUoTiNg MeMeS oN mE

elbows: I hate you so much laurens

doodlesandturtles: the feeling is mutal

tailor: :(((((

howyousayit: can you give us updates on your shopping trips with alex

elbows: so we both turned down the aisle and made eye-contact

doodlesandturtles: did you have you a pokemon battle???

elbows: almost

elbows: but I told him why i was there and he got really worried

elbows: he then whipped out his phone i assume to text jemmy

shortandsick: can confirm

shortandsick: he told me to feel better and to ask if he could get anything

elbows: that's why I'm at my store

elbows: to get you something to feel better

elbows: I'm getting macandcheese

shortandsick: nope, nope, nope

shortandsick: I'm not eating that demons food

doodlesandturtles: THATS WHY THOMAS LIKES IT

tailor: ???

doodlesandturtles: Thomas is the devil and according to james, macandcheese is the devils food

elbows: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

howyousayit: what did you ask for james???

shortandsick: chef je bois ardee

howyousayit: chef i drink ardee????

howyousayit: wtf???

shortandsick: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

elbows: also, do any of you know if we're allowed to have pets in our dorm???

tailor: not that i know of, why do you ask???

elbows: cause alex is carrying cat food so i asked why he had those

elbows: and apparently he as a cat????

howyousayit: mon petit lion et petit chat???

tailor: none of us speak French laf

tailor: besides thomass

elbows: >://

elbows: I'm fuckinga sorything

shortandsick: ???

elbows: smol.jpg

doodlesandturtles: AAAAAAAAA HE'S SO SMOL

howyousayit: MON PETIT LION

tailor: make sure that he doesn't start climbing the shelves

elbows: i doubt that he'lakfaklfja 

elbows: FUCK

elbows: heshallclimb.jpg

shortandsick: GET HIM DOWN

shortandsick: DO NOT LET HIM DIE BECAUSE HES GETTING ME THE CHEF

doodlesandturtles: oh my god, I'm going to lose the love of my life cause he tried to get the chef for james

tailor: oh my god, i knew it was going to happen

howyousayit: rest in peace for our fallen friend

howyousayit: press f to pay respects

doodlesandturtles: f

tailor: f

shortandsick: f

elbows: f

elbows: so i managed to get him to stop climbing the shelf

howyousayit: how???

elbows: i had to pick him up and help him get the chef daddy

howyousayit: what is with you all calling everything 'daddy'

howyousayit: do we need to have an intervention 

howyousayit: cause i can schedule one 

elbows: stop kinkshaming me

tailor: ASKFJAKLFJWKLFJ

tailor: WHAT

elbows: CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT MY KINK AND GET BACK TO TALKING ABOUT ALEX

doodlesandturtles: !! yea lets, i don't want to talk about thomas' kinks

elbows: anger.jpg

howyousayit: MY SON, MON PETIT LION

shortandsick: Thomas are you blushing?????

elbows: NO SHUDDUP

shortandsick: i beg to differ cause alex send me a pic,,,

elbows: ALEX IS A LYING MOTHER FUCKER

shortandsick: youre forcing my hand thomas

doodlesandturtles: /do it/

howyousayit: /fucking slaughter him/

tailor: /fucking roast him stephanie/ 

elbows: i feel like you rehearsed this before

doodlesandturtles: maybe,,,,

shortandsick: now i just want to send it because of that whole showing

elbows: no,,,

shortandsick: ,,,

shortandsick: kawaiischoolgirldesudesu.jpg

elbows: ya'll are dead to me

doodlesandturtles: y'all

elbows: we're heading out now so i'll see you soon jemmy

elbows: also, for payback because you sent a picture of me, imma send a pic of alex which isn't really payback i just want to send it

elbows: sunshineboi.jpg

howyousayit: i am going to protect this boi for as long as i live

doodlesandturtles: I'm so gay 

tailor: mandown.jpg

howyousayit: press f to pay respects

tailor: f

shortandsick: f 

elbows: f

doodlesandturtles: I'm totally up for a poly relationship Thomas if you really like alex

elbows: but i don't like alex

doodlesandturtles: sure jan

howyousayit: StOp QuOtInG mEmEs On Me

elbows: i might have to fight alex

tailor: ???

elbows: he's not letting me buy the damn chef

shortandsick: let alex buy the damn chef

shortansick: i messaged him telling him thank you for getting me the chef and his reply just radiated happiness

elbows: can confirm, he looked really happy and i think he started to vibrate

elbows: johnisgoingtosayhesgay.jpg

doodlesandturtles: I'm so gay

elbows: update, i let alex buy the chef and we might be a little late to give you your drugs and chef

shortandsick: ???

tailor: is everything alright?

howyousayit: IS ALEX OKAY

doodlesandturles: OH GOD IS ALEX ALRIGHT

elbows: everything is okay, alex isn't dead

elbows: its still just snowing and alex just looks so soft 

shortandsick: is it the first time he saw snow???

tailor: wait, did Thomas just call alex soft???

doodlesandturtles: !!!!

doodlesandturtles: I'm okay with sharing alex with you 

doodlesandturtles: well not share but poly relationships

elbows: ,,,shuddup

howyousayit: i support you three completely

tailor: ^^

doodlesandturtles: THANKS MOM

tailor: !!!!

tailor: <3 <3 <3 <3

doodlesandturtles: <3 <3 <3 <3!!!

elbows: ya'll are disustiong

tailor: :///

shortandsick: disustiong

elbows: winterwonderland.jpg

howyousayit: !!!! MON PETIT LION

doodlesandturtles: i would kill to see alex's expression when he first sees snow

doodlesandturtles: feel blessed thomass

elbows: i do feel very blessed tbh

howyousayit: OwO whats this???

howyousayit: Thomas admitting that he likes alex???

tailor: laf i love you but never say those words again

howyousayit: :0000

elbows: top 10 anime deaths

shortandsick: fuck off guys

shortandsick: he got it for me cause he felt bag for cuddling me

shortandsick: he said that he will gladly make some for you too

shortandsick: especially john cause he also feels bad for cuddling him

doodlesandturtles: !!!

doodlesandturtles: you bet thomas' flat ass that I do

shortandsick: alright, give me a moment to finish cuddling him

shortandsick: warmth.jpg

tailor: don't hog him

tailor: i want alex cuddles

doodlesandturtles: perish

doodlesandturtles: ALEX GAVE ME HIS HOT CHOCHOLATE

howyousayit: !!!

howyousayit: petit lion i want chocolat chaud!!!

elbows: ill take one too

tailor: ^^

shortandsick: he said hell go start making it

tailor: blessed

elbows: also, did yall know that Aaron is alex's roommate

howyousayit: really?!?!?!

tailor: wow what a difference

doodlesandturtles: alex is the guy who is ready to fight and aaron is the guy who has no opinions

shortandsick: that sounds like a Disney show

tailor: would watch that

elbows: same tbh

elbows: ALEX FINISHED HOT CHOCOLATE

howyousayit: FUCK YEA

shortandsick: as soon as he finished handing everything out he just fucking crawled into my blanket wrap and is just sitting there

shortandsick: I may or may not be crying because of him

doodlesandturtles: me too honestly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment, it really motivates me!  
> Sorry for getting chapters out so quickly (I'm usually not like this) I just like this book and seeing everyone enjoy my shitting writing!  
> Also, if you have noticed there has been a few tags added and the rating went up!!  
> Just a side note, 'chef je bois ardee' is a joke between me and my friends though its French, bois is basically pronounced as 'boi'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angle: Angelica  
> ayayron: Aaron  
> leggy: Peggy  
> lizard: Eliza  
> red: Maria  
> smolhamman: Alex

ayayron: Alex where are you??

smolhamman: I'm about to leave a friends dorm cause I think I passed out for a hour, just give me a moment to write a note

ayayron: alright, do you want me to leave the door unlocked??

smolhamman: yes please, I think I left my lanyard at home

smolhamman: also, before you leave for your classes could you feed Philip?? I have to get a few things before I head back

ayayron: sure thing

smolhamman: <333 Thank you!!!! Do you want me to get you coffee so that you can have it when you get back??

ayayron: You don't need too!!!

smolhamman: to late, already put it on my notes of things to do

ayayron: Angelica is probably going to ask this later, but how much sleep did you get in the past week??

smolhamman: three hours,,,

ayayron: Alex

smolhamman: I'm sorry!! I just been really busy!

ayayron: Alright, please try to get more sleep next week

smolhamman: yes mom

ayayron: but I'm taking away your laptop

smolhamman: :((((

ayayron: that face doesn't work on me

smolhamman: :,((((

ayayron: that one also doesn't work on me

smolhamman: :'((((

ayayron: goodbye alex

xXx

angle: ALEXANDER HAMILTON WHERE ARE YOU

lizard: WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A LADIES NIGHT!!!

red: IT WAS MAKEOVER NIGHT

leggy: WHERE ARE YOU BOO!!!

smolhamman: !!! Sorry ladies, many kisses!!! <333

smolhamman: I didn't mean to miss our night! I got busy taking care of a friend who got sick!!

lizard: google, how do you stop crying because your friend so sweet?

leggy: <333

leggy: I love my platonic husband

smolhamman: and I love my platonic wife

lizard: google, how do you stop crying even harder?

angle: are you actually crying???

lizard: NO

red: shesruiningthemakeup.jpg

lizard: I am disgusted, I am revolted. I dedicated my whole life to our lord and savior Jesus Christ

leggy: you don't believe in Jesus

lizard: true

angle: Its alright alex!!!! We can just have our ladies night tonight!!

red: what do you suggest we do?

leggy: CUDDLE PILE

lizard: sigh me the fuck up!!!

smolhamman: I'm down for a cuddle pile

smolhamman: ill bring coffee if that's okay with you guys!!

red: I could go for some coffee, do you know what we want??

smolhamman: of course!!!

angle: sus

smolhamman: Angelica usually gets a caffè vanilla frap cause she claims shes a basic white chick which I don't agree cause shes better than one

angle: I am shook and I am also crying

smolhamman: Maria and Eliza are the sweet girlfriends and they get caramel fraps and sometimes a cookie to share. which reminds me, do you want a cookie??

lizard: Yes please!

red: What we usually get!!

leggy: I doubt that you can guess what I want

smolhamman: you want the new PokemonGO frap

leggy: I am SHOOK

angle: why do you want that????

leggy: its purple and I am intrigued

smolhamman: don't make fun of what people like to drink!!!!

lizard: you have been blocked peggy

leggy: :(((

smolhamman: then I am getting a black coffee with illegally amount of espresso shots

angle: that is not good for you alex

smolhamman: oh well

red: What movie should we watch during our cuddle pile????

leggy: SNOW WHITE

angle: ^

leggy: i call alex cuddles!!!

lizard: i think we all call alex cuddles

smolhamman: could we invite Aaron???

lizard: a fellow mom friend???

smolhamman: practically

angle: fuck yea, add him

smolhamman added ayayron to the chat

ayayron: hello ladies!!

red: aaron!!!!

angle: updates on alex's sleeping???

smolhamman: I'm right here

ayayron: he admiditted to getting three hours of sleep this week

leggy: admiditted

lizard: ALEX

smolhamman: IM SORRY

red: did you take away his laptop??

ayayron: I did

leggy: hey boo, do you need my help to find it??

smolhamman: ,,,maybe after the cuddle party, cause I might not stop at our dorm

smolhamman: but that is why Peggy is my fav out of you all

leggy: FUCK YEA <33333

smolhamman: <3333

smolhamman: Oh!! Aaron!!1

smolhamman: I know I already asked you in pm but just making sure

smolhamman: you want hazelnut decaf coffee right???

ayayron: yes please, thank you Alex

smolhamman: !!! no problem!!! 

smolhamman: please just don’t forget to feed Philip before you leave!!!

ayayron: I know, I know, I won’t forget cause I doubt Philip will let me forget

angle: those messages are so domestic,,, I’m cryinga???

red: rt

lizard: rt

leggy: rt

smolhamman: guys pls

ayayron: rt

smolhamman: GUYS PLS

lizard: no let us love you alex!!!

Red: blease alex, you are soft

Leggy: as you platonic wife, maria is correct

Leggy: wow that is something I would never say

Red: 0^:<

Lizard: its alright babe, you are always right in my eyes

Lizard: except when it comes to what pixar move is the best

Angle: In this house we watch disney

Angle: if anyone likes cars in this house,

Angle: they are dead to me

Red: ,,,,well,,,,

Angle: OH MY GOD

Angle: You no longer have my blessing

Red: :(((((((

Lizard: sorry babe, Angelica doesn’t like the cars

Leggy: I don’t either tbh

Ayayron: I have no opinion

Smolhamman: what a surprise 

Smolhamman: Don’t worry maria!!!1

Smolhamman: you have my blessing!!

Red: god is here and god is alive

Lizard: riphermakeup.jpg

Red: shut

Smolhamman: Anyway!!!

Smolhamman: Aaron!!! I have your coffee and I don’t want to go to our dorm so could you meet me half way to the sisters place and your class???

Ayayron: sure, i’m already outside

Smolhamman: Ahh!!! I see you!!!

Ayayron: are you on your tippy toes???

Smolhamman: no i’m on a bench

Smolhamman: ,,,on my tippy toes

Ayayron: smol.jpg

Leggy: MY PLATONIC HUSBAND <333333

Smolhamman: shut

Angle: lets add this to the smol alex collection on the wall

Smolhamman: oh the wall

Red: ADD IT

Lizard: rt

Ayayron: you have a fucking wall of alex???

Leggy: and you don’t??

Ayayron: no???

Ayayron: Alex would kill me 

Smolhamman: I would

Smolhamman: anyway!! 

Smolhamman: wife!! Open up I have full hands 

Leggy: C o FFE

Red: Jessu chirst you focce rat

Lizard: ah yes, our lord and savior jessu chirst

Red: shut or you won’t get kisses

Lizard: you wouldn’t

Red: fight me

Smolhamman: !!! that’s my thing!!! >:(

Leggy: #letalexfight5ever

Angle: #dontletalexfight5ever

Red: we do not need a repeat of high school

Leggy: *hellschool

Red: same difference,

Angle: I lost alex,,,,

Leggy: My husband????

Ayayron: as much as I want the free tuition I rather not have a dead alex

Lizard: rt

Smolhamman: Worry not tall friends I am here!!!

Leggy: rt if you love smol alex

Lizard: rt

Ayayron: rt

Red: rt

Angle: rt

Smolhamman: guys pls

Leggy: I must love my platonic husband

Smolhamman: I love my platonic wife

Angle: where are you boo

Leggy: dont take my pet name for him

Smolhamman: I’m under at least five thousand blankest. 

Smolhamman: iseethelight.jpg

Ayayron: please don’’t go towards the light

Red: alex???.jpg

Lizard: alex how are you not dying?????

Smolhamman: i was cold

Red: alex blease, you have so many sweaters and blanket

Ayayron: rt, half of your closet, no, your full closet is full of sweaters

Ayayron: they other part is pants

Ayayron: which you cycle through the week

Smolhamman: I did not want to be attacked like this

Ayayron: did I mention the shit ton of blankets on your bed???

Ayayron: also the blankets that you stole from the rest of us??????

Smolhamman: i do not want to be attacked like this

Smolhamman: peggy come cuddle with me

Leggy: hi I rather not melt

Smolhamman: :((((

Leggy: blease don’t give me those e yes

Red: alex if you come out of the blankets we can all cuddle

Smolhamman: hi im bi

Red: support you but that’s not what I ment

Smolhamman: I want peggers :(((((

Smolhamman: blease.jpg

Ayayron: Oh god, please just hold him

Lizard: please do it you moster

Angle: HOLD THE CHIDL

Leggy: FINE

Leggy: but take off a few blankets off cause boddy heat is hot

Angle: that is sicience.

Smolhamman: !!!!!!!!

Smolhamman: I will even join the sofa cuddles cause I know sitting on the floor for a long time hurts your back

Red: she is now crying into her pokemon go frap

Leggy: blease don’t call me out on this

Red: no

Leggy: 0:<<<<<<

Smolhamman: please come cuddle me now!!!! 

Smolhamman: I am a man ready for my wives cuddles

Angle: he is vibrating now

Angle: ogod he just chugged the rest of his coffee

Angle: he is going to die

Leggy: press f to pay respects

Angle: f

Red: f

Lizard: f

Ayayron: f

Ayayron: i gotta go to classes now!!! Alex please don’t die today

Smolhamman: !!! Bye aaron, thank you for feeding philip!!!!

Ayayron: no problem, please make sure to sleep well tonight

Smolhamman: alright alright!!!1 I’ll take a nap once PEGGY COMES CUDDLE WITH ME

Leggy: I’m coming!!!!

Red: ;))))

Leggy: shut

Leggy: liz come corral your girlfriend

Lizard: my girlfriend is a free range girlfriend

Red: HA

Leggy: 0:<<<<

Smolhamman: COME HOlD ME PEGGY

Leggy: I’M COMING

Leggy: SHUT MARIA

Angle: JESSU CALM DOWN

Lizard: SNOW WHITE IS IN!!!!

Smolhamman: CUDdLE TIME

Leggy: I”M HERE

Smolhamman: !!!!

Red: as soon as pegg sat down alex passed out on her

Lizard: if peg wasn’t aro/ace, i would honestly give them my blessing

Leggy: thank

Angle: and there she goes, out like a light

Red: platonicspouses.jpg

Lizard: that is going to be added to the slideshow for when Alex gets married

Lizard: notice that I didn’t say if

Lizard: cause if Alex doesn’t get married im killing everyone then myself

Red: blease don’t die

Lizard: debatable 

Red: :((((((

Angle: good night, I’m going to cuddle with Alex

Lizard: its the middle of the afternoon

Angle: G O O D N I G H T

Red: Lizzy come here and cuddle with me

Lizard: fine im coming

xXx

Smolhamman: GOOD MORNING

Smolhamman: WHY AM I ALONE

Ayayron: im coming over right now

Smolhamman: !!!!!

Angle: we’re getting chinese food!!!

Smolhamman: !!!!

Smolhamman: do you know what I want???

Angle: ofc

Smolhamman: !!!

Smolhamman: Thank you!!!

Smolhamman: but I am v cold 

Smolhamman: why didn’t you wake me up before you left???

Leggy: cause you were asleep

Red: might i add that you only slept for five hours the entire week

Smolhamman: how long did you sleep???

Red: a hour or two???

Smolhamman: now i can’t sleep for three days

Angle: :000000000

Lizard: :000000000

Red: :000000000000

Leggy: they all did just the most motherly gaps

Leggy: let your mothers mother you alex

Smolhamman: no

Leggy: :000000000

Leggy: please don’t go back into your emo time

Smolhamman: IT WAS ONE TIME

Ayayron: WHAT

Red: IT WAS ONE TIME TOO MANY ALEX

Smolhamman: YOU HAD A SENE TOO

Red: >:00000

Red: we never speak of that again

Smolhamman: then we never speak of my ‘emo phase’ again

Lizard: I just watched my sibling and wife fight

Angle: who won????

Smolhamman: me

Red: I’m not even going to fight it

Leggy: good job husband!!!!

Smolhamman: !!!!

Smolhamman: when are you guys going to be back???

Angle: we just got our food so maybe 15-20 minutes

Smolhamman: far too long

Smolhamman: imma watch disney movies

Leggy: you do you boo

Smolhamman: IM GOING TO WATCH ALL THE DISNEY MOVIES AT THE SAME TIME

Lizard: NO

Leggy: YOU DO YOU BOO

Red: blease don’t, you will die probably

Smolhamman: thats a point tbh

Angle: :0000

Leggy: there goes another motherly gasp

Ayayron: blease don’t die alex

Smolhamman: I’l try,,,,

Ayayron: I’ll take it

Smolhamman: gn now imma take a nap before you come back

Leggy: alright

Leggy: ill cuddle you when we get back

Smolhamman: !!! amazing

Smolhamman: god isn’t dead now

Smolhamman: everyone else should cuddle me

Ayayron: I have a class in a few minutes

Smolhamman: :(((((

Angle: everyone else can!!!

Angle: we can eat our food/watch disney while we cuddle!!!

Smolhamman: god is not longer dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos, they really motivate me!  
> Sorry for taking so long to get this out!!! Ao3 didn't really work with me so I had to think of another thing to write on just so i could get this out!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment cause it would really motivate me! I'll try to update at least once a week but I never make promises.


End file.
